In many types of networks or systems, resources in a first node may need access to resources in a second node. Especially in the case in which multiple connections or repeated connections are needed between the first node and the second node, the connection process can be very time consuming because, for example, the connection process views each connection process as a new and isolated case, despite the fact that the connection is between the same two nodes.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.